wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Capita Council
|logo_under_name= |year_start=2010/04/04 |year_end= |logo= |official_name= The Capita Council |othernames=CDC/CC |previousnames Liberation Alliance |predecessor=Liberation Alliance (under Treaty of Capita) |successor= |founded=2010/04/04 |founder=Bly from BlyDonia |termination= |type=Support coalition |allegiances= The Appearence |role= Peace Keeping Organization |purpose='Under several articles:' *Govern the worlds under the treaty *Form a Military Alliance if necessary *Secure a fellow Capita world if a Civil War broke out or if they were taken by an enemy force which was not in the Treaty of Capita. *Maintain peace. |agreements=None officially |members= |memberamt= 21 |population= |restriction= |height=Currently (21) |structure= |body1= |bodydesc1= |body2= |bodydesc2= |body3= |bodydesc3= |body4= |bodydesc4= |body5= |bodydesc5= |branch= |branch1= |branchdesc1= |branch2= |branchdesc2= |branch3= |branchdesc3= |branch4= |branchdesc4= |branch5= |branchdesc5= |leader=1 |leader1= |leaderdesc1= |leader2= |leaderdesc2= |leader3= |leaderdesc3= |leader4= |leaderdesc4= |leader5= |leaderdesc5= |eras=Creation era |starting_event=Treaty of Capita |starting_event_date=2010/04/04 |event1=War with the Ichiri |event1date=2010 |event2=Alsoras War |event2date=2010/05—2010/06/23 |ending_event= |edngin_event_date= |event3=Nirvana Crisis |event3date=2011/03- }}The is a loose union which formed when the Empire of Drakonia found out about the Treaty of Capita and it's purpose. The organization was temporarily dissolved, then a new one set up without an expressed intention to destroy them. Chair Members The Chair Member was a branch of the Coailition that acted as it's military leader. They were comprised of the most powerful civilizations in the Coalition and commanded the joint armies of it. This Branch consisted of: *The BlyDonian Civilization *The Gammetan Civilization Role The Capita Council had many roles. *Govern the worlds under the treaty *Form a Military Alliance if necessary *Secure a fellow Capita world if a Civil War broke out or if they were taken by an enemy force which was not in the Treaty of Capita. *Maintain peace. The CDC The CDC, or Capita Defence Coalition, is a military alliance for all Capita Members. Only a member of the chairboard could declare a Capita or CDC meeting. Once a war was over, the CDC would disband. Currently, the CDC's headquarters is on BlyDonia, the Co-Signer of the Treaty of Capita. Representatives *Alsoran Republic— Ioia Juani *Andur Empire— Launo Carna *Appaloutio Republic— Ting Rai *The Bion Federation— Alao Junuka *The BlyDonian Civilization—Bly *Crusader Republic— Richard Vey or Commander Jackle *Fzanti Empire— Kao Si *The Gammetan Civilization—Heroi Krane *Hydephiilan Senate—Lakenchia Pra'll *Hzian Empire-Marsk Naor *Kada Empire-Jalorus Prane *Kandan Republic— Kias Maon *Lisianti Empire— Yuono Proal *Lunor Republic— Riano Kalori III *Manaki Federation of Free and Open Systems--Hyan Fi *Nonan Monarchy— Joali Sao *The Trade Emergiency Coalition—Taonus Gratus *Unidia Republic— Aoloni Sing *Wringon Republic— Fi Jin *Yulair—Wolf, sometimes Aer-May *Zubada Republic—Jalex Yinnan History of membership 2010/04/04 In the form of the Liberation Alliance, the following civilizations were included: 2010/05/03 After the dissolution of the Liberation Alliance and it's goal to destroy the Empire of Drakonia, the Drakonians joined the Capita Council. The Ichiri invasion of The Appearance in the Second Appearence-Ichiri war forced the only remaining and represented civilizations to meet at BlyDonia. They included: All the other Civilizations in the Capita Council had been taken over by the Ichiri. 2010/05/21 Yulair had resigned from the Capita Council due to war strain, but still fought with them. The Nonan Monarch had reformed in to the Nonan Remnant and was too occupied in upstarting a civilization in the middle of an apocalypse to focus on diplomacy. The Naasad Republic leadership was unable to be contacted, which caused only three members to remain. This was the Capita Council's lowest point. Recent history On the 14th of February, 2011, the Kada Empire requested to join the Capita Council, claiming they would be a great asset to the coalition. Emperor Gekanjimy saw how joining a coalition such as this would help to support them in times of crucial error as well as suppress any hostilities towards them, although did not reveal this to anyone. The Coalition is yet to accept, however a meeting including a vote on them joining is likely. Supreme Leader Bly decided to gather the Capita Council for a majority vote as soon as possible, taking the request under advisement. The meeting took place on the 13th of March 2011, and the Kadans were accepted unanymously. In that same meeting after the Hzian Empire requested membership, it was concluded that a commission consisting of a delegate from each nation was to be sent to Hzia to decide whether they were "legitimate". Category:Organization Category:List of C articles Category:Class D articles